


Dancing in the rain

by daiseerose



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseerose/pseuds/daiseerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" It's thundering outside and you want to go out and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually from a tumblr prompt! I found this super cute and immediately thought of these two. I edited this myself so any mistakes is my fault! criticism is welcomed

It's been raining since this morning, the dark clouds filling up the sky fast. Jonna hated the rain. It meant no sunshine and wasn’t the best time to play any pranks on anybody. Rain meant staying inside and being bored. Jonna almost wished she worked a shift today. Almost but not quite. She wasn’t that bored, and anything would be better than to work. She pulled the curtains back and sighed. The teapot whistled in the background, the sound loud in the silenced house. It forced jonna to get up and turn the stove down .She knew that Riikka would want some tea when she came back. If she could get back in the storm at least. It was raining pretty heavily now, what if she got stuck at her aunt’s house? 

‘No stop it’ she told herself firmly. ‘It won’t do any good to worry, just be ready for when she does arrive home’

That being said she laid out a towel and dry clothes out on the counter top, turned down the heat on the stove down to low and sat down again, looking at the time. It was getting late. Maybe she decided to stay at her aunt’s house?. Her thought was interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut. She knew who it was. No one would come and visit while it was pouring down rain. She met Riikka in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Riikka’s face was red, from the cold or from running she wasn’t sure.

“ Sorry I was so late! I was so caught up talking that I forgot the time, and it is hard to see out there..” 

“ It’s fine” Jonna said, coming closer and kissing her forehead, despite her wet skin.

“Why don’t you change so you can get warmed up, i'll make some tea for you, I don't want you getting sick and dying on me” Jonna joked trying to lighten the mood a bit

Riikka hesitated for a moment, her face getting even more heated up

“ Um… I was thinking… while I was running here…”

“ Uh huh?”

“Well.. uh see me and Paju watched this movie a few days ago and uh in the movie the couple was in the rain and it was just so…. So I was just thinking that maybe we could..”

“ It's thundering outside and you want to feel the rain?” 

Riikka looked down, embarrassment clear in her eyes. Jonna’s face softened and lifted her chin up so she could look into her girlfriend’s beautiful gray eyes.

“ There isn’t anyone I would rather do it with then you cutie”

Jonna kissed her again, this time on her lips before laughing.

“Come on! What are we waiting for?”

Jonna ran out, her arms stretched out, looking up at the sky and twirling around. Riikka joined her, a worried look on her face as her girlfriend ran around without any rain gear on.

“ Jonna, your rain gear!”

“Pfft who needs rain gear for this drizzle?”

“drizzle?!”

Jonna laughed again and grabbed her girlfriends hands twirling her around, both of them laughing as they danced and ran around, thunder booming in the background,the rain soaking their hair,. But neither of them minded.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had another version of this but I decided to go with this and erased the other one... but I think this one went really well!


End file.
